


Fukushu no aji

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando Yuri y él habían llamado a su puerta, de todas maneras, sabían que no iba a ser simple convencerlo. Sabían que no iba a fiarse, sabían que ellos eran probablemente las últimas dos personas al mundo que quisiera ver.Pero se habían convencido que, al final, ninguno rechaza sexo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Fukushu no aji

**Fukushu no Aji**

**(El sabor de la venganza)**

Kei miraba a Hikaru, lascivo.

Se había quitado lánguidamente la ropa, dejándola caer casi casualmente al suelo, antes de subir en la cama a lado de Chinen.

El rubio seguía mirándolos confuso, mientras se quedaba en el umbral, en pie, sin tener idea de lo que hacer.

E Inoo sabía que no iba a ser tan simple, y estaba enteramente intencionado a dirigirlo hacia el camino correcto.

Cuando Yuri y él habían llamado a su puerta, de todas maneras, sabían que no iba a ser simple convencerlo. Sabían que no iba a fiarse, sabían que ellos eran probablemente las últimas dos personas al mundo que quisiera ver.

Pero se habían convencido que, al final, ninguno rechaza sexo.

Con esa prospectiva Yaotome los había dejado entrar, y no había tenido tiempo de preguntar mucho antes que se encontraran en esta precisa situación.

Kei pasó un brazo alrededor la cintura de Chinen, tirándolo cerca y besándolo con fuerza, abriendo los labios y jugando con la lengua en la boca del menor, quien lo dejó sin tomar mucha iniciativa.

Kei tuvo gana de reír, pero sabía que habría tenido que esperárselo. La idea de encontrarse en una situación así con Yuri no le gustaba mucho a él tampoco, pero no iba a hacer muchos problemas.

Servía al fin.

Sin perder tiempo, dejó deslizar una mano a lo largo de la pierna del menos, subiendo rápido a los calzoncillos y acariciando su polla sobre el tejido.

Oyó a Chinen gemir bajo en el beso, y un sonido no muy diferente llegar por donde Hikaru seguía mirándolos fijo.

Sonriendo contra los labios del menor, lo liberó de la última prenda que tenía y se apoyó a sus hombros para empujarlo con la espalda contra el colchón.

Bajó la boca en su pecho, lamiendo un pezón y riendo un poco, antes de ir más abajo y pasar la lengua en su erección, despacio, luego tomándola toda en boca.

Cerró los ojos cuando vio a Yuri hacer lo mismo, pues se dio cuenta que Hikaru estaba a su lado sólo cuando sintió el colchón bajarse.

Le sonrió, la boca aún en la polla de Chinen, y movió con aire significativo las piernas hacia él.

Yaotome, titubeando, se acercó a él, besándole despacio la espalda, mordiéndosela, lamiéndosela, mientras con las manos se metía a provocar tan su erección como su abertura.

Kei gimió cuando sintió el primero dedo dentro de sí, y se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con Chinen, siguiendo a guardar la boca en él y divirtiéndose a oírlo gemir, a pesar de todo.

Ninguno de los dos se preocupó mucho de preparar el otro como se debe; Kei lo sentía por los movimientos rápidos de las manos de Hikaru que no iba a tener paciencia, y que tampoco tenía intención de tratarlo con más consideración que lo necesario.

Se arrodilló, moviéndose para mirar los otros dos y yendo a la parte vacía de la cama, tumbándose y echándoles una mirada elocuente.

Chinen levantó una ceja hacia él, como a decir que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que tenía en mente, pero Kei sólo se encogió de hombros.

“Anda ya, Chii-chan. No hagas una escena.” le dijo, abriendo las piernas lo bastante para quedarse en el límite entre invitante y obsceno.

“Sí, Chii-chan.” añadió Hikaru, imitando a Inoo. “No hagas escenas.” dijo, acercándose a él y metiéndole las manos en las caderas, empujándolo hacia Kei.

Y Yuri pareció rendirse; gateó hasta encontrarse encima a Kei, metiéndose entre sus piernas mientras Yaotome iba detrás de él, con un aire tan feliz de dejar entender que lo quería no era tanto el sexo, cuanto más humillarlo.

Inoo mantuvo el contacto visivo con Chinen, para desanimarlo a hacer algo precipitado.

Le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, tirándolo y aferrándose con las piernas a sus caderas, sintiendo su erección contra su abertura, y dejándose llevar por un sonido dolorido cuando el menor le penetró sin aviso.

“No te preocupes, Kei-chan.” murmuró Hikaru, rozando con un dedo la pierna de Yuri. “Vas a tener venganza.” le dijo, antes de entrar dentro de Yuri con la misma brutalidad, aún más, mientras el menor gritaba bajo y se inclinaba para morder un hombro del chico bajo de sí.

Luego se giró hacia Hikaru, haciendo mala cara; el mayor, en cambio, empujó de vuelta dentro de él, pues Yuri entendió que quejarse no iba a ser para nada útil.

Dejó que el rubio diera el ritmo, y se movió dentro de Kei con los mismos empujones, tratando de guardar la sincronía, tratando de no pensar en donde fuera y en lo que estuviera haciendo.

Kei lo miraba divertido, riendo de vez en cuando entre los gemidos, como indiferente a los empujones dentro de él que se hacían más fuertes.

Tenía un umbral del dolor muy alto y, más importante, ese juego comenzaba a gustarle.

Sentía que Chinen estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, pues comenzó a moverse bajo de él de manera de provocarlo, de ofrecerle aún más estímulos de los que estaba recibiendo ya, para hacerlo llegas más rápido al orgasmo.

Le cogió las caderas, encima a las manos de Hikaru, rasguñándolas y apretándolas contra de sí, obligándolo a empujar más hondo mientras Yaotome hacía lo mismo con él.

Lo llevó a cabo: unos empujones más y Yuri se corrió dentro de él, con un grito animal, mientras tanto Kei como Hikaru ralentizaban el ritmo, dándole tiempo de recuperarse.

Cuando el menor finalmente abrió los ojos, echó una mirada de complicidad a Inoo, antes de salir de dentro de él y dejar que el rubio hiciera lo mismo con él.

Se puso del otro lado de la cama, mirándolos, mientras Kei miraba a Hikaru como si fuera algo de comer y se arrodillaba en la cama, invirtiendo las posiciones y metiéndosele a horcajadas, dejando que el menor lo penetrara con un empujón brusco.

Yaotome se mordió el labio por la sensación de calor improviso, pero no perdió tiempo.

Empujó dentro de Kei como había hecho con Yuri, o más bien usando más fuerza, más brutalidad, para mostrarle que tampoco él estaba inmune a su gana de humillarlo, de hacerle daño si podía.

Pero a Kei, todavía, no le importaba.

Se movía encima a Hikaru experto, y veía de su expresión como estuviera perdiendo el control ya, como la claridad hubiera desaparecido dejando lugar a la gana de llegar al orgasmo dentro de él.

Echó una mirada rápida a Chinen, asintiendo, y se bajó hacia el menor, besándole y lamiéndole el cuello, mordiéndolo, y empezando rápido a mover la mano en su erección en la tentativa de correrse antes que él, y lo llevó a cabo.

Le tomaron unos segundos para recuperarse, ayudado por los empujones de Hikaru dentro su cuerpo, y viendo como hubiera ya cruzado su límite.

Y él estaba listo para su jugada.

Fue cuando lo sintió llegar al orgasmo dentro de él que le puso las manos a la garganta, metiendo todo su peso en adelante.

Y Hikaru se salió los ojos.

Y entendió, así como entendió que estaba demasiado tarde

Yuri se inclinó hacia él, mientras su cara se hacía cianótica.

“Nosotros también vamos a tener nuestra venganza, no te preocupes Hikka.” le murmuró en una oreja, mientras el mayor no tenía éxito de seguir teniendo los ojos abiertos.

Kei se quedó hasta que no fue seguro de haber hecho lo que quería, y cuando el menor murió se levantó pronto de la cama, como si toda la situación lo asqueara.

Se puso a vestirse calmo, con aire tranquilo, mientras Chinen lo miraba, aún sentado en la cama.

“Un plan de maestro, parece.” comentó haciendo una mueca, y luego no pudo evitar de mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Hikaru.

Kei se giró hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Podíamos hacerlos de muchas maneras. Pero así mezclemos el trabajo al placer, ¿no?” le dijo, una sonrisa artificial en la cara.

“Tenemos ideas diferentes de placer, Kei.” contestó Chinen, vistiéndose.

Inoo rio, tomando unos pasos hacia él y metiéndole una mano en el hombro.

“Puede ser. Pero el sexo siempre es una buena distracción. ¿No crees?”


End file.
